


L'enclos

by Byletha



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, Collars Bondage, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byletha/pseuds/Byletha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal est enfermé dans le sordide enclos de Mason Verger et Will se fera un plaisir de lui rendre une petite visite.<br/><br/>À tous les fans qui aiment voir Will dominer ce cher cannibale, sachez que je vous comprends. ;) J'espère que ça vous plaira.</p><p>Bonne lecture!</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'enclos

**Author's Note:**

> Ps: Navrée pour les fautes d'orthographes. J'écris souvent rapidement sur le coup de l'inspiration et de la passion, mais je fais mon possible je vous assure. ;)

Hannibal était prisonnier de Mason depuis quelques heures. Depuis qu'il avait été marqué au fer rouge, solidement ligoté aux poignets et au cou, personne n'était venu lui rendre visite. Les cages en métal qui l'entourait étaient vides, mais il pouvait entendre les gémissements des cochons et des chevaux un peu plus loin. La paille contre ses genoux lui donnait des démangeaisons épouvantables. Il y a quelques minutes de ça, il avait entendu de nombreux coup de feu et plusieurs cris. Le docteur ne se demandait qu'une chose. Si Will se portait bien. Il avait fait équipe avec Alana, Margot et Mason afin de le capturer, mais cette trahison ne l'empêcha pas de s'inquiéter pour le jeune profiler. C'est alors qu'il entendit le bruit d'une grille s'ouvrir et qu'il eu la joie de constater que le jeune homme allait bien. 

-Vous êtes seul? Demanda Hannibal.

-Mason est mort. Alana et Margot se sont chargées de sa semence comme vous leurs avez suggéré. 

Hannibal hocha de la tête positivement. Will sorti un couteau de sa poche et l'ouvrit en lui jetant un regard sombre.

-Normalement, il est destiné à ouvrir les poissons, mais il fera l'affaire. 

Hannibal observa l'arme entre les mains de Will et sourit. 

-Ce sera un honneur de mourir entre vos mains William. 

Le jeune profiler observa le psychiatre et réalisa qu'il le pensait vraiment. Il rangea son couteau et s'assit au sol devant le médecin. Les deux hommes se regardèrent longuement sans prononcer une parole. Will scrutait le docteur à la loupe. 

-Avez-vous une bonne mémoire visuelle William? 

Le jeune profiler cligna des yeux quelques secondes et observa à nouveau les grands yeux noirs de Lecter. 

-Pourquoi le demandez-vous?

-Il semble que vous soyez terrifié à l'idée d'oublier mon visage. Avant de me tuer, vous souhaitez l'observer minutieusement afin d'être certain de vous en rappelez. 

Will se leva rapidement avec colère et lui fit dos. Il retira l'arme de sa poche et observa sa lame étincelante. Il allait l'égorger comme un cochon. Sa décision était prise. Pourtant, une immense tristesse se mêlait à sa rancune. 

-Avez-vous quelque chose à dire avant que nous en finissions? 

-Je vous aime Will. 

Le jeune profiler ahurit se retourna rapidement vers lui. Il était calme. Il avait même l'air serein.

-Ce que vous venez de me dire est d'une telle bassesse que je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre docteur! S'exclama Will insulté. 

-Dire que vous m'aimez aussi s'avérerait honnête. Terminer notre histoire sur un mensonge, ne serait pas très honorable après tout ce que nous avons partagé tous les deux. 

-Ce que je ressens n'est pas de l'amour. Murmura Will froidement. 

Hannibal baissa alors les yeux et paru triste. Son corps était magnifique...magnifique et immobilisé. L'égorger était trop rapide. Avant de le tuer, l'humilier et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était plus maître de rien était la meilleure des vengeances. C'était sans doute une excuse ridicule afin de permettre à ses bas instincts d'assouvir leurs besoins, mais Will n'en avait rien à faire. Il allait se venger, tout en se procurant du plaisir. Il allait jouer avec lui. Tout comme Hannibal s'était amusé avec lui toutes ces années. 

-Vous me désirez docteur Lecter?

Hannibal leva les yeux vers lui sans répondre.

-Bien sur que vous me désirez. J'ai passé une année entière à tenter de vous séduire. Dit-il en retirant tous ses vêtements.

Le cannibale regarda le jeune homme de la tête aux pieds. Il le voyait enfin nu. Les métaphores étaient sa spécialité. Il adorait comparer le corps humain et la nourriture, mais dans ce cas-ci, aucun dessert ni aucun plat n'étaient à la hauteur de la sublime silhouette du profiler devant lui.

-Vous y êtes parvenu. Vous m'avez séduit. Vous êtes magnifique William. Murmura Lecter en observant l'entre-jambe de l'homme en face de lui.

Même si Will n'avait pas envie d'admettre qu'il avait un désir incontrôlable vis à vis cet homme, son corps le trahissait. Son érection apparue rapidement. 

-Je sais que tout ce qui se passe en cet instant est aux antipodes de ce que vous espériez vivre avec moi et ça, ça m'excite. Vous nous imaginiez tous les deux dans une petite maison isolée, mais toutefois élégante sur le bord d'une falaise. Sirotant du champagne, écoutant de la musique en savourant un copieux repas. Vous m'imaginiez surtout docile entre vos bras. Très docile n'est-ce pas?

Hannibal afficha un sourire amusé.

-Pas docile non. Vous me combattez depuis le tout début William. Je ne peux vous imaginez sans combativité aucune. Le jeu que nous jouons ensemble cessera d'être amusant à la minute où vous cesserez de vous battre. 

-Ne vous en faites pas. Je n'en suis pas encore arrivé là et je n'y arriverai jamais. 

-T'en mieux. Murmura le psychiatre d'une voix nouée par le collet à son cou.

-Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait docteur Lecter. De vous retrouver entièrement nu, attaché, soumis et enfermé dans un enclos qui empeste le porc avec pour seule musique le couinement des animaux? Dites-moi, prenez-vous la fuite dans ce palais situé au plus profond de votre mémoire afin de rendre la situation plus supportable?

Hannibal leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui.

-Tout est supportable lorsque je suis avec vous William. Je ne vous fuirai jamais. Je suis entièrement présent. Là, nu, attaché et soumis. Celui qui a tenté de fuir notre histoire à maintes et maintes reprises, n'a jamais été moi, mais bien vous. 

Will n'arrivait pas à croire que même dans cette position humiliante, Hannibal parvenait à garder son contrôle et sa dignité, mais ce n'était pas le plus troublant. Ce qui le choquait était de voir les yeux du psychopathe qui le regardaient encore et toujours avec cette même affection, cette même fascination...cette même obsession. Il s'approcha du psychiatre et resserra le collier autour de son cou.

-Vous avez tout fait afin d'éveiller les ténèbres en moi et vous y êtes parvenu. Dit Will en attachant la ganse.

-Je ne m'en plaindrai certainement pas. Dit-il d'une voix plus nouée. 

-Oh vous allez vous plaindre. Vous allez gémir et vous lamentez. Je vous en fait la promesse mon cher docteur. 

Hannibal sourit à nouveau ce qui mit Will dans une colère noire. Il remonta le collier encore d'un cran.

-Détestez-moi! Ordonna le profiler avec colère. 

Le cannibale toussota, mais ne perdit pas pour autant son sourire.

-Navré William. C'est la seule chose que je ne puisse vous offrir. 

Le jeune profiler n'avait jamais autant aimé et détesté quelqu'un. Dire au psychiatre que ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas de l'amour était un mensonge. Cette relation était malsaine et pourtant si bonne! Il se plaça derrière le cannibale, caressa son dos de ses mains et se dirigea rapidement vers son cou avant de le serrer. Il s'empressa ensuite de le mordre jusqu'au sang. La sensation de cette chair blessée lui rappela qu'il avait le pouvoir de faire tout ce qu'il voulait de cet homme. Il sentit alors son sexe devenir plus ferme que jamais. Hannibal ferma les yeux en soupirant alors que les dents du profiler tailladait son cou. La bouche de Will se dirigea ensuite lentement vers l'oreille de son prisonnier. 

-Si vous saviez à quel point je vous hais. Murmura le jeune homme entre deux soupirs d'extase.

Hannibal sentit la pointe du sexe de son agresseur frôler le bas de son dos. Il commença à se sentir brûlant d'envie à son tour.

-Discutez-en avec votre corps William, car apparemment il ne partage pas le même avis.

Le profiler cramponna la jolie tignasse du cannibale et la tira vers lui.

-La ferme! S'exclama-t-il en lui léchant l'oreille sensuellement. 

Il laissa ensuite sa langue se promener contre son cou, ses omoplates et le creux de son dos. La cicatrice de sa marque au fer rouge était bien là. Rougeoyante et vive. Le monstre en Will ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Avec empressement, il y déposa sa langue et lui infligea une série de coups brusques et persistants. La langue et la salive du profiler raviva aussitôt la brûlure à son dos. C'était épouvantable. En d'autres circonstances, le cannibale aurait vite pris la fuite à l'intérieur de son palais de la mémoire afin d'oublier cette torture, mais auprès de Will, il s'y refusait.

-Stop. Gémit le docteur. 

Entendre le docteur lui réclamer d'arrêter était le meilleur des préliminaires. 

-Je cesserai lorsque vous me supplierez d'arrêter. Murmura Will en riant en continuant ses coups humides. 

Hannibal en réalisant à quel point Will pouvait être diabolique fut soudainement très excité. À travers la douleur se mêla un désir inqualifiable. La langue du jeune profiler ne lui fit bientôt plus mal. Sa blessure recevait soudainement des caresses qu'il apprécia. Son visage au départ crispé par la douleur se métamorphosa en une expression de pure satisfaction. Le cannibale accepta d'être à sa merci et de lui dire tout ce qu'il rêvait d'entendre. Tout afin qu'il puisse laisser libre cours à ses idées les plus noires.

-Je vous en supplie Will. Je vous en supplie. Souffla le psychiatre amusé.

Le jeune profiler plus émoustillé que jamais délaissa sa cicatrice et observa les jolies fesses entraînées du docteur. Il les massa brutalement en regardant entres-elles avec envie. Hannibal se sentit alors pour la toute première fois mal à l'aise. 

-Ne faites pas ce je crois William. Dit Hannibal inquiet.

Cette interdiction ne fit que donner encore plus envie au jeune homme de le faire. 

-S'il y a un homme à qui je ne crains pas de faire une telle chose, c'est bien vous Hannibal. Murmura Will avant de laisser glisser sa langue contre l'intimité du psychiatre. 

Celui-ci serra les lèvres tout en fermant les yeux. Sur le coup, il se sentit embarrassé, mais le malaise ne dura pas. L'Exaltation qu'éprouvait Will à lui procurer ce type de plaisir faisait en sorte de rendre le psychiatre soudainement très à l'aise. Cette caresse inhabituelle sous sa croupe était délectable. Il se mit à geindre sans pouvoir s'en empêcher au grand plaisir de Will. 

-Ciel...Gémit Hannibal en léchant ses lèvres.

Lecter perdait enfin toute expression de froideur grâce aux coups de langue passionnés de Will. Il était plus qu'impatient de le posséder et de le dominer. Il pouvait sentir une humidité abondante recouvrir son sexe et il avait pris soin de recouvrir l'entrée de Lecter de salive. Quoi que lui rendre les choses faciles était loin d'être son but premier. Il tira le collet du cannibale afin de le presser contre lui et le pénétra brutalement. Celui-ci poussa une exclamation de surprise et de douleur alors que son partenaire lui ne s'était jamais sentie aussi excité. 

-Enfin nous y voilà. Dit-il en souriant avant de commencer de fougueux mouvement de bassin.

Les gémissements d'Hannibal étaient étouffés par le collet, mais il ne perdait pas pour autant une seule miette de ce sublime sentiment de contrôle qu'il possédait. Le jeune profiler s'imaginait ce moment depuis si longtemps. Prendre les commandes était enivrant. Rien n'était plus savoureux. Will se mit à gémir à son tour. Le psychiatre était si étroit. C'était un délice. 

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si bon. Gémit Will à l'oreille de Lecter. 

-Caressez-moi Will. Gémit Hannibal. 

Le psychopathe avait besoin d'une petite douceur afin de trouver un équilibre à toute cette douleur.

-Si vous le voulez vraiment, dites-moi s'il vous plaît. Ria Will en cramponnant le bassin de Lecter afin de pouvoir se donner de meilleurs élans.

Hannibal demeura silencieux jusqu'à ce que le sexe de Will touche cet endroit si sensible qu'est la prostate. 

-Hum! Will! S'il vous plaît! Touchez-moi! S'exclama le docteur qui sentait le plaisir monter de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le sexe de Will frottait cet endroit divin.

Enivré par le pouvoir et le splendide corps d'Hannibal, il décida de ne pas le faire attendre plus longtemps et caressa le sexe de son prisonnier qui se mit alors à gémir sans s'arrêter. La souffrance mêlée à la tendresse était une combinaison de sensation que personne n'avait jamais osé lui faire éprouver. C'était une spécialité que lui seul avait le droit d'utiliser. Le fait de constater que le jeune profiler pouvait non pas seulement comprendre, mais adopter sa manière d'être pour ensuite la lui infliger, l'excita au point de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Leurs gémissements ne firent bientôt plus qu'un. Tous ces mouvements de va et vient mirent les deux hommes dans un état d'excitation frôlant la démence et tous deux jouirent à l'unisson. Le jeune profiler cramponna le torse de Lecter et se plaqua contre lui et resta en lui jusqu'à ce que son corps cesse de trembler. Will en écoutant le souffle saccadé d'Hannibal ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir heureux à l'idée d'être parvenue à le mettre dans un état pareil. Une fois le calme revenu, il se retira et s'empara rapidement du couteau dans la poche de sa chemise au sol. Il sortie la lame de sa cachette et la déposa contre le cou de Lecter. 

-Si vous m'égorgez William. Faites-moi une faveur. Je veux que vous me mangiez. Ne serais-ce qu'une bouchée. Prenez plaisir à me déguster...s'il vous plaît. Supplia le docteur en levant les yeux vers lui. 

Le jeune homme le fixa un moment. Sa main devint tremblante contre le pommeau de son couteau. En grognant, il coupa les cordes et libéra le monstre. Hannibal retira son collet et reprit lentement un souffle normal. Il se releva et avança doucement vers Will. 

-Allez-vous en. Dit-il en tentant de combattre l'horrible pluie d'émotions contradictoires qui l'inondait à l'idée de rendre sa liberté à cet homme . 

-Pas sans vous. Ajouta Hannibal en le fixant. 

Le jeune profiler se frotta les yeux avant de le regarder à nouveau. 

-Que dois-je faire afin de me faire détester de vous Hannibal? Murmura-t-il en baissant la tête. 

-Rien que je ne puisse supporter Will. Dit le psychopathe en lui tendant la main. 

Le jeune profiler en sachant très bien qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans cet homme, déposa sa paume contre la tienne en fermant les yeux alors qu'il sentait les doigts d'Hannibal se refermer contre sa chair encore humide de désir. Toutefois, le jeune profiler n'oublia pas ce que le cannibale lui avait dit. À la minute où il cesserait de combattre, leur jeu ne l'amuserait plus. Tenant toujours la main d'Hannibal, de son autre main Will pris soin de s'emparer du collier en se faisant le serment de ne jamais cesser de maîtriser la bête à ses côtés.

 

FIN


End file.
